umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashukov Federation
|image1 = Flag |image2 = Coat of Arms |motto = "Democracy, Brotherhood, Fatherland" |anthem = Ashukovs, March On! |location = |capital = |largest_city = |languages = English, Russian, Serbian, Dradelian, Mirolian |religions = None (Secularism) |demonym = Ashukov |government = Federation |head of government = Prime Minister |head of state = President |3rd_h = Supreme Judge |hog_name = Robert Garside |hos_name = Joseph Kennedy |3rd_h_name = Edward Jacobs |legislature = Federal Assembly |type_a = Type |type_b = Unicameral Parliament |seats_a = Seats |seats_b = 8 |election_a = |election_b = |established = 25 May, 2013 |area = >5039000 m2 |population = 41 |currency = |time_zone = GMT (unofficial) |nat_animal = Lion (unofficial) |pat_saint = |domain = |calling_code = |notes = |web = }} Ashukovo, officially the 'Ashukov Federation '(Ashukov: Ašukovski Federacija; Ашуковски Федерацийа), is a transcontinental Federation, with claims in Europe, North America, Antarctica, and Africa. It is a member of the Grand Unified Micronational and the Amagerian Union. Etymology The name Ashukovo comes from a town in Ryazanskaya Oblast, Russia. History Establishment Talks on the formation of a Federation were held by Joseph Kennedy and Edward Jacobs soon after the dissolution of the Confederation of Amager, of which Montania, Akharnes, and Dorién were formerly members. It was decided that the culture of the Federation should be based around the Slavic cultures of Europe, of which both Jacobs and Kennedy were admirers. Soon after Ashukovo was announced, Dradelia and Dorién stated their intentions to join. The Federation was formed on 25 May, 2013, after the Dradelian Parliament became the last of the legislatures of the four aspiring member States to approve the constitution. Joseph Kennedy was elected the first President of the Federation soon after. Development and growth After Joseph Kennedy's inauguration on the 25 May, he appointed the Prime Minister, the Supreme Court, and the Council of Ministers. Soon after establishment, Akharnes revoked its GUM membership and Ashukovo became a member of the GUM. After the dissolution of Saint Edward and Zealand on 27 May, 2013, the Federal Assembly established honorary citizenship and declared Theledir the Wight, former Prince of Saint Edward and Zealand, an Honorary citizen of the Ashukov Federation. On 31 May, the Republic of Aetos joined the Federation. On June 2, 2013, Ashukovo entered into its first treaty with the Realm under Freyja. A treaty with the Union of Libereco soon followed on June 11. On June 12, 2013, the Republic of Dorien became the Kasimovian Confederation. Politics and government The Ashukov Federation is governed as a Republic. The system for governing the Federation is outlined in the Constitution of the Ashukov Federation. Executive The President is the Head of State, and appoints a large majority of government officials. The Prime Minister, appointed by the President, is the Head of Government. Both the President and Prime Minister serve for a term of four months. The Council of Ministers is the executive body of the Federation, and its members are appointed by the President on the advice of the Prime Minister, who leads the Council. Judicial The judiciary, the Supreme Court, consists of the Supreme Judge of the Federation and two lesser judges. The Constitution states that "the Supreme Court shall be responsible for interpreting the Constitution and for handling lawsuits and criminal charges". Legislative The legislature is known as the Federal Assembly. The Federal Assembly is a unicameral body, its sole house being the House of Territories. The House of Territories is an unelected body. Each autonomous State of the Federation is allocated two seats in the house, these seats typically going to the head of state and head of government of each State. The Prime Minister is the speaker of the House of Territories. Political parties Foreign relations The Constitution of the Ashukov Federation outlines the policy on international relations of the Federation. The following nations are ones the Federation has relations with or recognizes: Recognised; no relations * All member states of the United Nations Full diplomatic relations * Realm under Freyja * Union of Libereco Informal relations * Commonwealth of Hobartstown and Victoria Demographics According to the 2013 Census, Ashukovo had a population of 39. The racial composition of the state was 97% White (including half Native American) and 3% Black. Ashukovo can be regarded as a predominantly Christian nation, with 61.5% of respondents listing themselves as Christian. The study shows that 33% of them are Protestant; 25.5% Orthodox; 37.5% other (including Catholic, Pentecostal, Anglican and Non-Denominational); 4% Anglican. Among the religious minorities are Agnostic (13%), atheist (13%), other (7.5%). 5% either stated their uncertainity or refused to answer. The study also shows that 77% of Ashukovs speak English natively, 7.7% are Serbian speakers, and 5% claim Afrikaans as their mother tongue. 10.4% speak other languages, which include Russian, Georgian, Turkish and Finnish. States Ashukovo is a Federation of numerous States, also called Republics, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in the Constitution. Culture Ashukov culture is considered a branch of the Slavic cultures of Europe. The Ashukov language is currently being developed by the Committee for the Construction of the Ashukov Language, which is a subdivision of the Ministry of Culture. Dradelia and Aetos are both entitled to "Special Cultural Status" within the Federation, which gives some cultural privileges. Dradelia and Aetos where given SCS since their cultures are not a branch of Ashukov or Slavic culture. Sports Ashukovo has a varied sports culture. American Football, basketball, football and ice hockey remain popular. Chess being one of the most commonly played sports with the Ashukov National Chess Team competing in various tournaments and events. Category:European_micronations Category:Republics Category:North_American_micronations Category:Amager Category:Federal_republics Category:Federations Category:African micronations Category:American micronations Category:Secular micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations Category:Transcontinental countries Category:Antarctic Micronations Category:African Micronations Category:Micronationalism in Antarctica Category:Democracies Category:Democratic Republics